Jonathan Storm (Earth-12131)
, , , | Relatives = Sue Storm (Invisible Woman) (sister) Reed Richards (Mr. Fantastic) (brother-in-law) | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Baxter Building and S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by exposure to cosmic rays | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = About time I got in on this action. Let's giddy up! | Speaker = Human Torch | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Johnny and his sister were in the spaceship that Richards built and Ben Grimm piloted when it was hit by a wave of cosmic radiation, gaining incredible powers. With the ability to turn himself into a superheated plasma, project fire from any part of his body and fly, Johnny joined her sister when Reed Richards suggested to use their new powers for the good of mankind, as the Fantastic Four. You, Foe A jailbreak happened at Ryker's and some people among the ones who escaped was causing a fire in a building near, Johnny was sent to control the fire. The group that caused, and started, the jailbreak was the U-Foes, a group of old enemies of the Fantastic Four. That time they were collaborating with Hydro-Man, with the aim of stopping them Johnny was sent to the Chrysler Building. While fighting him, Hydro-Man mentioned that he was not working for the Hand, neither for the U-Foes, he said that there was someone on the top, Johnny guessed that this one was Doom. Later appeared the U-Foe X-Ray assuming he was a Human Torch upgrade, but the real Human Torch didn't have any difficulty in defeating him. Uprising The Maggia in collaboration with the Hand attacked New York and a strange freezing device was left in a building freezing everything, in exception of Johnny who picked the device and brought it to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. MIA The U-Foes were causing troubles again, but this time, suspiciously, near the Latverian Embassy, as the U-Foes are a kind of Fantastic Four copy, the originals were sent to fight them, being Johnny the one who fought the four villains. The Syndicate The Syndicate, a strange and unknown new team, attacked and left a cloud of toxic gas near the Bellevue Hospital, Johnny had to burn the area around the cloud to make it stop causing a toxic devastation. After stopping the toxic cloud, on of the men behind it appeared, this time the U-Foe Grey Gargoyle was the one who Johnny had to defeat after hearing him revealing the existence of the Syndicate. Another member of the, still mysterious, Syndicate arrived to the Hospital, Crimson Cowl appeared to be the one behind the attack at the Bellevue Hospital, so Johnny defeated her before she could cause more damage. All Hallows The Demons appeared in the Hell's Kitchen and burned down some buildings that Johnny put out. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Johnny Storm of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Johnny Storm of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Plasma Generation Category:Thermokinesis Category:Mutates Category:Cosmic Ray Exposure Category:Storm Family